<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kyalin Week 2020 Day Three: Bodyguard by Buywood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511162">Kyalin Week 2020 Day Three: Bodyguard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buywood/pseuds/Buywood'>Buywood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:02:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buywood/pseuds/Buywood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day three of Kyalin week 2020, prompt: bodyguard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyalin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kyalin Week 2020 Day Three: Bodyguard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scowling up a storm, Lin Beifong, daughter of the esteemed Toph Beifong walked into the main hall of their home. Outside, her sister was playing with the bodyguard who had been assigned to her. Lin’s mother was attempting to amp up security in the Beifong household, even if some of her children were more than capable of defending themselves. </p>
<p>    Standing by the couch, on a stone floor that required socks or shoes to be worn by nearly everyone, was her mother. She was the only one who could go barefoot on the stone floors of the house without freezing or burning her feet, and she wore a scowl that matched Lin’s own. </p>
<p>    Predicting Lin’s annoyance - and the source - her mother said, “I don’t care how well you can defend yourself, you’re going to get a bodyguard and that’s final.”</p>
<p>    Lin’s scowl deepened. She hated being predictable. “Actually, I was annoyed because someone ate all the chips yesterday.”<br/>
Toph’s lips curled into a smile. She loved making people grumpy, and it was no different with her daughters. “Great. You’ll have no problem with the bodyguard, then.”</p>
<p>    Lin’s lips pinched together, making her look like an angry lemon. She’d gotten herself here, and at this point that was what was annoying her the most. </p>
<p>    ----</p>
<p>    “So, what do you do for fun?” asked Lin’s new bodyguard, a girl about Lin’s age who went by the name of Kya. Lin didn’t know what she’d been expecting, but it wasn’t this. </p>
<p>    “Sneak out at two in the morning to frolic in the woods.”</p>
<p>    Kya smiled. “Great, you can show me your favorite spot tonight. Or is it tomorrow? I never know which to call it.” She was sitting on the edge of Lin’s bed, propped up on her right hand and glancing lazily around the room. </p>
<p>    Lin sighed. As much as she would have liked it if Kya was only joking, even she could tell that Kya was dead serious. Guess they’d be going out at two in the morning to “frolic in the woods.”</p>
<p>    ----</p>
<p>    This was a horrible idea. When Kya was serious, she was serious. Now, they were standing in the kitchen (in their socks, because of the stone floors) and Kya was asking Lin’s mother if they could go out at two in the morning to “frolic in the woods.”</p>
<p>    “Yes. Don’t die.” She turned around and finished stacking a pile of papers from the police station. </p>
<p>    Well. Lin hadn’t been expecting that. </p>
<p>    ----</p>
<p>    “What exactly are we doing here?” asked Lin.</p>
<p>    “You tell me, miss frolicker.”</p>
<p>    Lin gave Kya the side-eye. Sarcasm from either of them wasn’t going to get them out of this forest. Or the vines they were currently both tangled in. </p>
<p>    “Hmm,” said Kya. “What if I-” </p>
<p>    The two of them collided, Kya’s attempt to rearrange the vines working horribly, making them tied together, face to face. </p>
<p>    Lin could feel herself blushing, and - though Lin didn’t know it - Kya was blushing too. </p>
<p>    “We should- um,” Lin tried. </p>
<p>    “Yes, um, um is a great idea.”</p>
<p>    “Oh, shut up.”</p>
<p>    Kya smirked. “Make me.”</p>
<p>    And Lin did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>